


Snakes on Crack

by LizBee



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has had it with these ... oh, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes on Crack

"Okay," said Harry. "Everyone just calm down. If we all relax, no one will get hurt. By accident or," his eyes glinted, "deliberately. Am I clear?"

There was a general mutter of assent.

Harry turned around with the satisfaction of a job well done, and found himself staring at a compartment full of horrified Muggles and bemused wizards.

"Parseltongue," Harry said. "It's dead useful." He raised his voice. "And if anyone so much as _thinks_ of casting _serpensortia_, they're walking. Get it?"

No one dared to disagree.

Harry threw himself back into his seat and reached for the in-flight magazine. "I've had it," he said, "with these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane." He looked up added loudly, "that goes for you too, Slytherins."

Pansy had the decency to look slightly ashamed. It was, Harry felt, better than nothing.

"Next time," he said, "I'm going by broom."


End file.
